


驯养手册

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [18]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 非MCU一发完 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690
Kudos: 3





	驯养手册

预警：NC-17，Mpreg，dirty talk  
*setting：普通人AU，双总裁，ABO，有一些私设  
（我有罪，想搞孕期帕总我深刻检讨）  
-《驯养手册》BY Liar

永远没办法让彼得·帕克学会乖乖听话。  
托尼按了按狂跳的额角，看着身边已经空了一块的床铺，再次意识到这个问题的严重性。  
他实在不明白，这家伙的工作量到底是有多少，难道他手下的那帮员工都是吃白饭的吗？怎么什么都要他来亲自过目！他亲爱的帕克先生到底有没有点自己现在不适合工作的自觉？  
托尼觉得有必要好好教训一下对方了，鉴于他已经好脾气地说了这么多次，帕克总裁依然我行我素的恶劣态度。  
相信他肚子里的宝宝也会赞成自己的做法的。托尼肯定地点点头。  
而此时此刻，坐在PI办公室里的彼得完全没意识到自己即将陷入危机，甚至还非常高兴。  
他好不容易才从斯塔克的监视下逃出来——是的，没错，就是监视，他绝对不会用错词。真不知道那家伙强到变态的控制欲到底是哪里来的，彼得觉得他简直恨不得把自己关在家里一辈子不出去，用锁链拷在床头的那种。  
青年叹了口气，禁不住隔着西装，再次伸手摸摸自己已经有了弧度的小腹，唇角不自觉勾起一抹笑容。  
好吧，看在宝宝的份上，他还是可以体谅自己的Alpha的，毕竟他自己也够紧张，只不过对方的反应有些过度而已。  
体内孕育着一个小生命的事实让Omega显得更为柔和了。助理安娜上来递文件的时候，看见好不容易露面的自家总裁先是愣了一下，接着神色便有些古怪，作为一个还没有伴侣的Alpha，孕期Omega对她生理上的吸引力高到可怕，即使她对彼得并没有兴趣。  
这种时候，斯塔克居然放心让他跑出来？地球一定是要毁灭了。  
“待会有一个会议是吗？”  
彼得查看着行程表，看起来完全没有意识到自己助理的不自在。安娜不动声色地往后退了一小步，“是。”  
“好，麻烦你了，”彼得抬起头，看着她有点拘谨的样子，愣了一下，“身体不舒服吗？”  
“……不是。”安娜挣扎了好一会儿，还是没能把提醒说出口，心底暗暗掐了自己一下。  
“没事的话你去休息吧。”  
彼得心里一百个不信，平时干练的安娜这幅表现，明显是有什么瞒着他，但既然对方不想告诉自己，他也不好说什么。  
安娜如蒙大赦地松了口气，飞快离开了办公室。在电梯里想起总裁毫无自知的懵懂眼神，隐隐有点担心。  
这要是让斯塔克总裁知道了……  
安娜打了个寒颤。

彼得整理了一会儿这段时间落下来的文件，看着上面留下的签名，又好笑又好气。  
在他被禁止工作的这段时期，PI有什么重要项目，都被托尼直接截过去了。彼得实在怀疑，再这样下去PI会不会直接被他收购，毕竟那男人并不是没动过这个心思。  
办公室的门被推开了，彼得头都没抬，“安娜吗？我正好要找你，你先把会议要用的资料拿过去吧。”  
说着，他直接伸手递出去一沓文件，依旧没抬头。  
好半天都没有人接，彼得这才察觉到气氛的不对劲，抬起头来，便看见自己的Alpha正站在办公桌前，抱着臂，似笑非笑地看着他。  
青年的脑子顿时“嗡”地响了一声，心里暗道不妙。他不是没想过会被托尼抓包，只是没想到会这么快。  
“你怎么过来了？”  
彼得强作镇定，把文件收回来，“我待会还有个会议，等结束再和你谈吧。”  
“害怕了？”  
托尼摘下墨镜，轻笑一声，“我还以为帕克总裁除了工作什么都不放在眼里呢。”  
“托尼！”  
彼得深深叹了口气，头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，“我只是出来透透气，一直呆在家里实在太闷了。”  
“那你可以叫我陪你，为什么要自己跑出来？”  
男人倾了倾身，从彼得的角度正好能看见他微微起伏的喉结，Alpha的信息素若有若无地释放出来，彼得吞了下口水。  
废话，你陪我的话不是和在家里没有区别吗？  
他这话只敢在心里说说，上次正面对抗让他连着三天没从床上爬起来。  
不要激怒托尼·斯塔克，这是青年用血的教训换来的经验之谈。  
“我看你太累了，让你再多睡一会儿，”  
彼得迅速拿起文件，从他身边穿过，“我真的该去开会了，你先回家吧。”  
“我有说过你可以离开吗，”  
男人拽住Omega手腕，用力一扯，直接把他整个人抱到怀里，手掌抚上他的小腹。  
“这里已经鼓起来了，”  
托尼咬着他的耳垂，“那些员工是不是都看见你这个样子了？”  
青年的耳朵本就敏感，怀孕之后敏感度几乎翻倍了，猝不及防被这样咬了一下，一声压抑的呻吟直接破口而出。  
“别这样，”  
彼得忍着颤意，“有什么事开完会再说好不好，托尼？”  
“不好，”  
男人抱着他坐在办公室的沙发上，隔着西装揉捏青年开始发育的胸部，牙齿若有若无地蹭过腺体。“Honey，你这里好像又变大了。”  
“托尼·斯塔克！”  
彼得又羞又恼，“放开我，我要去开会！”  
“会议取消了，”  
男人拿起沙发旁边的电话，拨通安娜的号码，“帕克总裁不满意的话，就亲自和你的助理说吧。”  
“什——？”  
青年错愕地睁大眼睛，还没反应过来，话筒那边已经传来了安娜的声音，“总裁，有什么事吗？董事们已经都到会议室了。”  
“我……唔嗯……！”  
“帕克总裁？”  
“哈啊…….没，没什么……”  
彼得万分羞耻地看着玻璃上自己的影子。双腿被迫大大分开，撑在单人沙发的扶手两边，包裹在西裤里的性器被男人握在手心，时轻时重地撸动着，已经鼓出了明显的一团。Omega是无法通过前端获得满足的，怀孕后过分敏感的身体已经自发分泌出了爱液，从后穴里汩汩涌出。  
“嗯……唔啊……你，你告诉他们……哈……会议……哈啊……！……会议取消了……”  
怀孕的Omega在男人技艺高超的挑逗下，忍不住弓起腰，呼吸越来越急促，到最后已经完全无法压抑自己浪荡的叫喊声。  
托尼低笑一声，舔了舔他的耳垂，用正好能被话筒听见的音量在彼得耳边说道，“小声点，sweetie，你叫得外面都能听见了。”  
他手下刻意用了点力，彼得尖叫着射出来，西裤那一块的面料渐渐染上了深色，感受到内裤上粘腻潮湿的触感，青年面色潮红地闭上眼，小声呜咽。  
“…………”  
“听见了？”  
托尼对着话筒淡淡说了一句，“按你们总裁说的办。”  
对面飞快地挂了电话。  
男人嘴角勾起一抹笑容，亲昵地蹭蹭彼得的脸颊，青年偏头，赌气似地躲过去。  
Omega的情欲已经被挑起来了，前端的释放没有起到任何缓解的作用，只是让后穴更加空虚难耐。彼得有时候真讨厌自己是个Omega，他泄愤似地抓起托尼的手腕，在他的腺体上用力咬了一口。  
“嘶——”  
男人明显没想到他会这样，皱着眉痛呼一声。彼得扬了扬眉，看起来很是得意。尽管这对他后穴的瘙痒根本无济于事，甚至，让青年很羞于启齿的是，他还会忍不住翘起屁股，主动蹭弄男人的大家伙。  
“坏孩子，”  
托尼自然了解自己的Omega，也就不打算计较对方刚才不痛不痒的示威举动。他好整以暇地挑了挑眉，按着青年的腰，鼓鼓囊囊的一团在对方臀缝处顶了顶，“这么想要让daddy填满你的小嘴？”  
彼得笑不出来了，红潮从耳根处飞快地蔓延。他瞪了托尼一眼，一脸羞恼，“你能不能不要总是这样！”  
“我哪样？”  
托尼慢条斯理地把彼得摆成跪趴在沙发上的姿势，扒下他的裤子，解开皮带，抽了下青年圆润挺翘的臀瓣。“这样？”  
彼得痛得一缩，转过头不敢置信地盯着他，“你干什么？”  
Omega想当然地认为Alpha是要满足自己，突如其来挨了这么一下，一时间有点反应不过来。  
托尼眯了下眼睛，看着他湿软得一塌糊涂的后穴，抽出别在胸前口袋上的钢笔，在他的穴口处打转。  
“我以为你看得出来我在生气。”  
“唔……！”  
冰凉的笔身刺激得彼得浑身一颤，这种无异于折磨的撩拨让他几乎要哭出来。“不要……”  
“你流了好多水，”  
托尼把钢笔插进青年的后穴，皮带又一次打在男孩的左臀，“被钢笔玩得这么兴奋？”  
“不是……我没有……”  
彼得扭着腰闪躲，白皙的臀肉上泛起一片红，他下意识伸手捂住自己的腹部，下一刻那只手就被男人的掌心覆住。  
“担心宝宝，嗯？”  
托尼缓慢揉着他下坠的小腹，“那你就该乖一点，别再乱跑。”  
被痛楚和快感交替折磨的Omega小声呜咽，“我知道错了……”  
“小骗子，”  
托尼温柔地拍拍他的脸颊，说出的话却一点都不温柔，“敷衍我是不是？”  
“我没有……哈啊！”  
男人的肉棒从他并拢的双腿间强行插入，用力抽插。彼得的眼泪流个不停，痉挛一样颤抖起来，大腿根处泛起一片艳红，男人的前液和他后穴流出的水把他整个股间都弄得湿淋淋的。彼得被操得腰肢瘫软，禁不住松了劲，下一刻就被男人往屁股上招呼了一巴掌。  
“夹紧点，”  
托尼冷酷地命令道，俯身用力顶了一下，“daddy操得你爽不爽？”  
“……不……呜啊……”  
青年双眼失神，口水顺着嘴角流下来，他尽最大的努力夹紧双腿，没有力气的上半身软了下去，屁股高高翘起来，像是在邀请男人来操他一样。  
“不爽？”  
托尼挑了下眉，骤然加快了速度。彼得尖叫一声，被顶弄得直接射了出来，他呜咽着哭叫起来，“daddy…daddy轻一点……”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“呜呜……daddy操得我好爽……要daddy的大肉棒……”  
彼得几乎崩溃了，“我真的知道错了……daddy饶了我好不好……”  
Alpha听着他的声音，终于射出来。浊白的精液洒满了男孩鼓起来的小腹，一小部分溅在他的胸口和脸蛋上，星星点点，显得尤为情色。  
彼得的后穴并没有达到高潮，他身子软得站不起来，任由男人帮他穿好衣服，半抱着他进了电梯。  
托尼故意没有让他穿内裤，西裤的面料直接摩擦着欲求不满的后穴。彼得趴在电梯侧壁上，被强迫分开抖个不停的双腿，男人的手隔着西裤开始揉弄他的后穴。  
“乖孩子，为daddy高潮，”  
托尼摸着他凸起的小腹，“就在这里。”  
“电梯里有监控……”  
彼得羞耻得几乎绝望了，只要一想到监控室可能有员工正看着他这副样子，他就恨不得一头撞死。  
“不想让我扒掉你的裤子在这里上你，就乖乖听话，”男人揉捏着他丰满的臀肉，“你知道我做得出来。”  
“…………”  
彼得闭上眼睛，男人看见他这副样子，知道他默许了。  
青年紧紧咬着嘴唇，偶尔泄出一两声压抑不住的轻哼，他的大腿根部在男人的挑逗下抖得越来越厉害，终于，在电梯到达一层的时候，彼得抑制不住地尖叫一声，后穴喷出一股淫液，把已经干涸的西裤再次打得透湿。  
电梯门“叮”地一声开启，托尼立刻把瘫软下来的青年抱起来带出去。他看了眼电梯的监控摄像头，满意地勾起嘴角。  
就凭帕克总裁存在感高到可怕的羞耻心，他也能断定，自己的Omega肯定有一段时间不会再来公司了，尽管他也不一定会老老实实呆在家里，但是管他呢，托尼相信自己总有办法抓住他，然后让他乖乖听话的。

——FIN


End file.
